Trapped
by SparklyDreamz
Summary: Getting lost in your fantasy is good, but what happens when you lose control? - Yoshiko drabble. Warning: Sleeping disorder.


' _You're not me, I'm not you. Begone before I lose my mind. Begone before I do things I will regret. Begone before someone will get hurt.'_

…

' _Begone before I. Will. Hurt._ Myself _.'_

Crimson eyes snapped open from deep sleep. A single tear shown in the corner of her eyes. It was dark in the room. Dark, black curtains with what were supposed to be black roses printed on them blocked the light in front of the windows.

But it wasn't even morning yet.

 **1:23 A.M.** was what the big red letters on the clock on the bedside table said. Sitting up, two bare legs that looked rather pale moved, bare feet touching the cold floor and making their way to a mirror that stood in the corner of the dark room.

Slender fingers tugged at the curtains, being able to reach for them from her position. The curtains slid open just a little bit, but enough for the moonlight to brighten the room just a little.

''Who am I?'' The girl asked herself as she stood in front of the mirror, being able to see herself in it. ''Who are you?'' The same question directed at the girl in the mirror. It was obviously the same girl, wearing a white night gown. Herself. 

''Yoshi—'' 

'' **Yohane**.'' 

She froze. Her own lips felt cold. They moved to pronounce her name, but the girl in the mirror ended spelling it differently. That was not her name. Swallowing, she tried it again.

''My name is Yo **hane**.''

Trembling hands placed themselves over her mouth. But that wasn't for the girl in the mirror.

Yoshiko sworn she could feel own breath against her hand palm, looking shocked with big eyes. But what was supposed to be her own reflection looked only calm back at her, hands next to her and what it seemed the expression on her face _smiling_.

This wasn't her.

This was someone else. A dream. It must _be_ a dream.

Or was it?

Her own cold, trembling fingers pinched her arm to make sure she was. ''Ow.'' And indeed she was awake. Thus this couldn't be a dream in any way. But now there was another strange thing: unlike a moment ago, the girl in the mirror did pinch her arm too.

How?

What was happening?

A childish giggle was heard in the back of her mind, hands clutching at her own ears as if to cover that terrible sound from hearing it any longer. ''Go away…go away, you don't exist. Go _away_.'' She closed her eyes shut, squatting down and making herself small.

''I'm you. You know I'm you. We're one.'' The voice spoke in her head.

Yoshiko shook it hard. ''No. You're not me. You're just…You're just my imagination. Get out of my head. Get out, get _out_.''

''You're lying to yourself. Why do you lie to yourself? I do exist. I could prove it to you. After all, you and I are the same person. Have you forgotten? Have you forgotten who you _truly_ are? Tell me. Tell me your name. Say it. I demand it.''

''Yohane. It's Yohane.'' Yoshiko had no choice but to give in. It didn't matter anymore. Her lips pronounced a different name, different letters, but her voice was controlled by the demon inside of her head.

The same childish giggle echoed once again through Yoshiko's head. ''I am you.'' The voice spoke. ''I don't care if people at school will think you're crazy. I don't care if you will hate yourself, because I am you and this is who you are.''

She was alone, she saw it in her own reflection of the mirror, but she felt cold hands placed on her shoulders. A girl who exactly looked like her stood next to her, but she was wearing a black night gown instead.

''I soon must go, but you and I will meet tomorrow night again, because you know I am always there past 12. Right here.'' Yohane poked Yoshiko's head, whose eyes seemed empty and looked defeated.

The clock had ticked past 2 A.M. by now. Yoshiko was afraid to go to sleep, because if she would close her eyes the same dream would return.

And it would go on like this every single day. She had the same dream every day. Every day around the same time. Would this dream every stop haunting her? This _nightmare_?

It probably wouldn't. Not that easily. Because she was trapped. Trapped by something she created in her own head once, only because of her own bad luck.

And now she had to live in this Hell.


End file.
